


Heavy Heart

by LaneMartin13



Series: Harley/Peter Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arc Reactor, Established Harley/Peter, Harley is a Stark, Harley is twenty, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Iron Dad, M/M, Morgan is ten, Parley, Peter is twenty, Tony & Pepper's adopted son, Tumblr Prompt, parkner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneMartin13/pseuds/LaneMartin13
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:This is really weird (Parkner tho) and could easily be made into a really long thing, but I was thinking about Harley being, like, the next Iron Man or whatever and then i read a fic about him being kidnapped- not for money, not for tech, but by someone who just hated Tony and wanted to see him suffer by hurting one of his kids (Harls is totally his kid shh), and then I pictured Harley w/ an arc reactor as a result? Not sure what I’m asking for at this point, hurt/comfort or something like that?SHORT VERSION: After a planned attack, Harley is injured and wakes up with an arc reactor just like the one Tony used to have.(No kidnapping-- I changed it to a planned hit instead)





	Heavy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tad rushed but I hope you like it!

Harley awoke to the steady sound of beeping and a fiery pain in his chest, the weight of something resting on his face, just under his nose and over his cheekbones. Furrowing his brows in confusion, he rolled his head to the side and caught one very distressed looking Tony Stark sleeping in the chair beside him.

“Dad,” he croaked, his voice breaking as he nudged his hand against Tony’s that was resting on the bed. Gulping and trying to work his dry throat, he spoke again, “Dad, Tony, wake up.”

Harley’s attempts were successful this time and Tony jackknifed upright in the chair, eyes shooting up and immediately scanning the room before clarity and comprehension washed over them.

“Kid, you’re awake,” he breathed in both relief and disbelief, sitting at the edge of his seat and leaning forward impossibly until he was almost falling out of it.

“What happened?” Harley asked softly, needing to swallow when his throat protested. His memory was hazy and his mind was foggy, the images of what happened too blurry to comprehend.

“Here,” Tony said, moving and grabbing the cup of ice chips, helping him have some before setting it back down on the side table.

“We were at the conference, do you remember that?” Tony asked, setting a hand on his arm. When he saw his son nod, he continued after a heavy sigh. “A sniper was positioned in the building across the street, security didn’t see him until it was too late. You and I were heading on stage to announce the project when—” his eyes fluttered shut as he cut himself off and took a breath before opening them and continuing, “you got shot in the chest, Harls.”

Harley’s bright blue eyes were wider than saucers and they glistened slightly in shock. It was starting to come back to him now. How they had scheduled a conference to announce the big new project and how Peter and Harley tagged along this time (Morgan had stayed at the back with Happy). At the thought of his boyfriend of four years, his head immediately snapped back to Tony. “Peter, is he okay?” he asked frantically, ignoring how a machine beeped rapidly behind him and the pain it sent through his chest.

“Hey, hey, easy kid, stay down. Peter’s fine,” Tony assured, pulling his hands away from Harley’s shoulders when he eased and relaxed at both his touch and his words. “Not a scratch on him, I kicked him out for a bit so he could shower, but it’s you we’re worried about.”

Harley nodded and leaned his head back again, feeling more relaxed now. With so much on his mind a minute ago, he hadn’t thought to actually take a look at himself. Raising his head slightly, he checked the damage.

What he saw terrified him.

He was wearing a dark t-shirt but the bright blue glow shining through it was unmistakable. Raising a shaky hand and unknowingly holding his breath, his fingers came to rest on it through the fabric and found the hard material to be very real. He almost didn’t catch what his father was saying to him. Turning his head again, he caught his saddened eyes.

“Your heart was really weak after you went into cardiac arrest,” he explained slowly, “It’s not permanent. I made them try everything else first but this was the only way to save you. I promise you we’ll get it out once you’re strong enough and it’s safe to do surgery. You won’t have it forever, I’ll make sure of it,” he assured, brushing his twenty year old son’s hair back from his forehead before pulling him into a gentle hug, not missing the way Harley clutched at him and cried into his chest for the first time in a very long time.

Harley hated crying, he really did. Right here, right now, he couldn’t help himself and sobbed into Tony’s chest, holding onto him like a young child. He knew Tony would do everything in his power to help him and that if he said he wouldn’t live with the arc, then he wouldn’t, but he still couldn’t believe this was happening. Tony survived with the arc, but it was still very hard for him. Harley was grateful he was alive, really, but it was still a lot to take in. For now, he settled on holding tightly onto Tony.

“We’re connected kid,” Tony assured, dropping a kiss onto his hair and pulling away slightly when Harley had calmed down enough and laughed softly.

“Yeah we really are,” Harley smiled softly, sniffling before laying back down in the pillow. He turned his head to the door when he heard it open and smiled at who he saw.

“Harley, oh my god!” Peter exclaimed, crossing the room in a second and rushing to his boyfriend’s side, hands fluttering all over his body to check him over before surging forward and kissing him, smiling when Harley returned it, and waiting a moment before finally pulling away. “Thank god you’re awake,” he breathed.

“I was going to call you but we were having a moment,” Tony assured with a slight smirk.

“We’re having a moment now,” Harley dismissed, waving him off and smiling up at Peter.

Tony rolled his eyes and looked to the side, taking note of the two figures and smiling brightly.

In the doorway looking so relieved that she was on the brink of tears, Pepper stood with Morgan beside her.

Without missing a beat, the ten year old rushed to the bed and passed Tony, hopping herself onto the bed hugging Harley gently, sniffling when she felt his arms wrap around her.

“Hey, I’m okay princess,” Harley assured softly, running a hand over her hair before moving it down to rub her back. Glancing up, he moved his hand to hold Peter’s, meeting his brown eyes. “I’ll be okay,” he assured him too, smiling softly at his tearful expression before he was engulfed in another hug, this time by a particular red head who was smothering Harley (and Morgan by default) before pulling Tony and Peter in as well for a giant group hug, being mindful not to hurt Harley.

“Oh sweetheart,” Pepper cooed into his hair, kissing his forehead. “Thank god you’re okay,” she breathed before finally letting up on the group hug, although truth be told no one really wanted to let go.

“Thanks mom,” Harley smiled softly, growing very tired but keeping his hand in Peter’s and his arm around Morgan as she tucked herself into his side.

“Why don’t you get some rest kid,” Tony suggested but he didn’t need to because Harley was already dead asleep.

He would have a long and painful week ahead of him, Tony knew how much it would hurt later on, but he had also called the best doctors and he knew his son was strong. He couldn’t help that what happened to him, happened to Harley too, but he would make sure it didn’t stay that way. 

“I suggest we watch Star Wars without him,” he piped up, laughing when Pepper whacked him in the arm. “Kidding, kidding, I’m not that cruel,” he amended, laughing and raising his hands in surrender.

“You know he’d wake up and kill you,” Peter laughed, another smile etching its way onto his face as he tore his eyes away from Harley’s sleeping form and took his seat at his beside, smiling as Pepper sat in the chair beside him. He felt more at ease now, especially with everyone around.

Morgan smiled at all of them, relieved that they were all okay— or would be.

Natasha and Clint would have the sniper detained within the hour, a man identified as Lucas Holt, someone who just _hated_ Tony and wanted to make him suffer. Harley would have surgery again when he was strong enough and he would be well on his way to recovery, and the entire family would move on stronger than ever.

Just like they always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated!! 
> 
> Feel free to drop requests in the comments or in my ask inbox on my tumblr: harleykeenerdeservesbetter


End file.
